


Innocence Taken

by CannibalsSong (untamedsymphony)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad Psychiatry, Hannibal is an ass, I meant it, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No I don't have a fetish for that desk thank you very much, This one is for Jennifer She was so patient!, When I said dubcon, Will gets bent over Hanni's desk, ok maybe I do so what?, sorry but I made Will a bit of a pushover, very dominate Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untamedsymphony/pseuds/CannibalsSong
Summary: Sitting in his office was this beautiful man, completely untouched, innocent in every way to the pleasures of the body and oh so very vulnerable to the things Hannibal wanted to subject him to and oh, the things he was going to do to this wonderful boy....  Will was temptation personified and Hannibal was not a man to deny himself that which he wanted.And he wanted Will Graham very badly.





	Innocence Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Jennifer, who loves dub con as much as I do. Thank you darling for being so patient, I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> As I said, this is marked DUB CON for REASONS. If that is a trigger or even not your cup of tea, please just don't read it!
> 
> As always, I own nothing and all mistakes are mine. You are sure to find some, no matter how care I try to be. Point them out if you must, but be nice about it, please.

Their first session had been perfectly normal. If normal consisted of an off the record patient seeking help for sexual repression due to an unhealthy sense of guilt towards physical intimacy. A guilt brought on by an almost fanatical religious upbringing combined with an empathy disorder that is.

The hour had been spent going over Will Graham’s past, the doctor having to almost drag the required information from his reluctant non-patient. Little by little, the not uncommon tale unfolded of how Will’s mother, bored with her life as a stay at home mother had one day ran off with another man, leaving her very young and sensitive son with his less than stable father. And how that father, utterly destroyed by his wife’s betrayal, had turned to the church for comfort and aid in raising his only child. Strict beyond reason and fanatical in his beliefs, Bill Graham had ruled his son’s life with something akin to tyranny, leaving Will repressed and socially awkward. 

And extremely vulnerable to someone with Hannibal’s proclivities.

It would have been completely tedious if not for the fact that Hannibal found Will Graham utterly fascinating.

Will Graham. Hannibal had been aware of the man for quite some time now, though this was the first time they had met. Like most others in Baltimore's psychiatric circles, Hannibal had heard much speculation regarding the reclusive professor and his rumored empathic abilities and had been admittedly curious about him for some time now. Not enough that he had sought the man out sooner, but enough that Hannibal knew he would have eventually. For if he had any weakness at all, it was his insatiable sense of curiosity.

But Hannibal hadn’t expected him to be quite so…..pretty. Even without his wonderful mind appealing to the doctor’s need to explore it’s untapped potential for darkness, the delicate, lovely man sitting across from him was a temptation Hannibal found himself unwilling to resist.

But, with a serendipitous twist of fate, it would not be necessary for Hannibal to do so. It seemed Will Graham had a problem. A problem of a rather…..delicate nature. And thanks to Alana’s well intentioned meddling, Will had come to Hannibal. For help. Unofficially. One might even say, secretly. 

Hannibal could not have arranged for a more perfect confluence of circumstances if he had set these events in motion himself.

Hannibal silently contemplated the young man nervously shifting about in the seat across from him as if he could not find a comfortable position in the chair he had been directed to. But it wasn’t the chair that was causing unease to twitch along the lithe frame that refused to settle. The fact that the young man found himself here, in Hannibal’s office for the second time in less than a week and the reasons for which he had come were the source of Will Graham’s discomfort.

“So, Will. Our first session was spent getting a feel for who you are and where you came from. Background, if you will. This session will focus more on your reasons for seeking therapy. Alana shared with me briefly why she felt it advisable for you to see me, but I would much prefer to hear why you agreed with her enough to actually come.”

“Of course you would.” The young man grumbled, letting his head fall back against the chair and exposing the long line of his throat.

Hannibal allowed his eyes to wander over the unhappy man, choosing to ignore the rather rude tone in favor of the view. Even bundled up in ill fitting clothing, Will Graham was rather striking. A classic beauty composed of a too lean frame and a creamy but tired complexion that Hannibal was sure would glow like fine marble with the proper diet and adequate rest, all topped off with a riotous crown of dark chocolate curls that just begged to be tamed. Or crushed between Hannibal’s long fingers as he guided the young man into a rhythm that would please Hannibal best…..

Crossing his legs casually, Hannibal forced himself to focus. He was getting ahead of himself and that would just not do. First he had to seduce the younger man into submitting to his attentions. Will’s case of repressed sexuality was well documented in other patients and very treatable with known methods of extended therapy. That therapy, if employed properly, would eventually lead to a positive conclusion and a healthy individual. What Hannibal intended for Will was considerably less…..orthodox, and would produce much faster results. Namely to leave the lonely, touch starved man sitting so unhappily across from him completely vulnerable and clinging to Hannibal as the only source of stability in his life.

In short, Hannibal had every intention of wreaking Will Graham. With a silent smirk, Hannibal hooded his lust filled gaze and moved the next piece in the game poor Will didn’t even know they were playing. 

“Not to put too fine a point on things, but you did come to me for help, Will. I cannot be of any service to you if you will not answer my questions honestly and as in depth as possible. If you cannot do those two things, we will make no progress to solving your dilemma.” Hannibal pressed, careful to keep his tone professional but interjecting just a touch of command into the words. He wanted to see how Will reacted to authority and was pleased when the younger man immediately raised his head and refocused his attention on the doctor like a dog called to heel. 

“And I really appreciate that you made time for me, Doctor. And that you agreed to keep it off the books. I don’t want word to get back to Jack or anyone else I work with. I like to keep my private affairs private.” Will rushed to reassure the him, not wanting to alienate the man after Alana had all but blackmailed Will into seeing him.

“Ah, but that is the crux of your problem, is it not? You do not have affairs. Of any kind. No physical or emotional intimacy at all. Is that correct?” Hannibal probed, taking advantage of the opening that had been so innocently provided.

Flushing in embarrassment, Will nodded reluctantly. When Hannibal only cocked an eyebrow at expectantly, Will gave in and answered him verbally.

“Yeah, that about sums it up.” Will mumbled, all but squirming in his seat. “I’ve never been able to maintain a romantic relationship past the first few dates. Socializing is hard enough, but as soon as things start to get…..physical, I……” The young man faltered, struggling to find words and choking on the humiliation of having to speak his failures outloud.

“Hmmmm…..” Hannibal hummed thoughtfully. “And tell me, do you fail to become aroused in those situations, Will?”

“Noooooo…...That’s not a problem.” Will huffed. “I just can’t maintain, um..you know.” Will faltered, floundering a bit before giving up and just waving one hand in a ‘you know what I mean’ gesture. He was beginning to feel stupid with his inability to finish a sentence.

“An erection? No need to be embarrassed, Will. It happens to most men at some point.” Hannibal finished for him, no hint of the amusement he felt at the younger man’s inability to say the words showing in his voice. 

“Not every damned time it doesn’t. You can’t tell me that’s normal.” came the petulant reply.

“No.” The doctor agreed easily, hiding a smirk behind the finger he pressed against his lips as if in thought. Really, Will was just too cute with his sulky blue eyes and the almost pouting turn of his lips, making Hannibal want to bite them just to hear the whimpered cries he knew Will would make. “Is masturbation a problem?” He asked instead, unable to resist making the younger man squirm just a bit more with the probing question and it worked beautifully.

“I don’t do that!” Will sputtered helplessly, petulance forgotten in favor of embarrassed outrage. 

Both eyebrows raised in disbelief this time. “You do not masturbate and have never had sexual intercourse with another person…. Will am I to understand that you have never experienced orgasm? Ever?” This was too good to possibly be true, as if Hannibal’s birthday and Christmas had come at the same time.

“No.” Whispered so low that Hannibal almost didn’t hear, Will’s expression clearly told the doctor the young man wished to be anywhere but here, having this particular conversation.

Hannibal closed his eyes at the implications inherent in that soft, sweet answer. Sitting in his office was this beautiful man, completely untouched, innocent in every way to the pleasures of the body and oh so very vulnerable to the things Hannibal wanted to subject him to and oh, the things he was going to do to this wonderful boy.... Will was temptation personified and Hannibal was not a man to deny himself that which he wanted.

And he wanted Will Graham very badly.

Opening his eyes, Hannibal could not help the predatory smile that graced his lips for just a moment at the thought of what he was about to do. Schooling his features into a thoughtful look before they could warn his prey of his less than benign intentions, the doctor proceeded to put his plans for Will into motion.

“Well, with the information you have provided me, I think I have the basis for a diagnosis and possible method of treatment, Will. But before we begin, I would like to rule out the possibility of a physical condition.”

Will gave him a puzzled look, not understanding. “A physical condition?”

“Yes. I would like to make sure your problems are indeed stemming from an emotional issue and not from a physical one. In short, I wish to begin your treatment with a full physical exam.”

“You want to give me a physical.” Will repeated back, his voice flat, not asking, but more to confirm that he had heard Hannibal correctly.

“Yes. I believe it a necessary precaution. Now if you would, strip down to your underthings while I fetch my medical bag and we can begin.” Hannibal replied briskly, as if it was a perfectly normal occurrence for him to instruct his patients to strip down in his office.

“What, you mean now? Is this something you are even qualified for, Dr. Lecter?” Will asked, incredulence and nerves waring for dominance in his voice.

Arching an eyebrow, Hannibal drew himself up stiffly as if offended by the question. “I was a practicing surgeon for many years, Agent Graham and am more than qualified to perform a simple physical. However, if you doubt either my abilities or my credentials, you are of course free to seek treatment elsewhere.” He deliberately made his voice cold and indifferent, knowing it would panic the younger man.

“No, no that’s not what I meant at all. I’m sorry, please. I trust you doctor, of course I do. It just took me by surprise, that’s all. Please don’t be offended.” Frantic blue eyes snapped up from the floor to focus on the doctor as Will held up a pacifying hand.

The slightly pleading quality in Will’s voice was pleasing, and Hannibal let himself be mollified by it, knowing that before too much longer the profiler would be pleading with him in earnest and for far different reasons.

“Very well, as you wish Will.” Hannibal gentled his voice and permitted an approving smile to curve his lips. “While I do not have a proper exam table at hand, I believe we can make do with my desk. After you disrobe, please seat yourself on one end. It won’t be particularly comfortable, but this won’t take too over long.” 

Turning away to give the young man the illusion of privacy, Hannibal made his way to the cupboard at the back of his office to retrieve the medical bag he still kept there. Returning to the main part of the room, he found Will obiedently striped down to his t-shirt and boxers, perched on the cleared end of Hannibal’s desk. A deep flush of embarrassment crawled its way up Will’s neck and colored his face a most charming shade of pink as he fidgeted under the doctor’s gaze.

As Hannibal had imagined, Will was lovely under his ill fitting clothes. Long, sturdy limbs flexed with his unconscious movements, lean muscle tensing and rolling under pale, unblemished skin. 

It would not remain unblemished for much longer if Hannibal had his way.

Offering a reassuring smile, Hannibal set his bag down next to Will on the desk and proceeded to position his office chair in front of where Will sat. After adjusting the height, Hannibal wheeled the chair closer, forcing Will to spread his legs to avoid bumping their knees together, deliberately invading his personal space.

“Right then, shall we begin?” Hannibal didn’t wait for a reply, simply beginning the exam as he would any other. He checked Will’s head and neck for mobility, his glands for swelling and so on, all the while explaining what he was doing in a low, soothing voice. At the same time, he subtly began to change the manner in which he was handling Will. Touches that began as clinical and professional gradually became proprietory and lingering as he moved the younger man’s body as he pleased. And it was definitely having an effect. No longer rigid under Hannibal’s hands, Will was ever so slightly beginning to squirm. 

Touch starved. Just as he had predicted. Hiding a pleased smile, Hannibal reached into his bag and pulled out a stethoscope. “I will need you to remove your shirt Will.” He instructed. Hannibal could have easily placed the instrument under the loose material, but the need to view more of Will’s creamy skin was too much to resist. Pushing his chair back to give the young man room, Hannibal stood and waited as Will removed the shirt obediently and placed it behind him on the desk. 

Moving to stand closer than was strictly necessary, Hannibal placed the head of the stethoscope to the almost hairless chest that had been revealed with the removal of the t-shirt. Lowering his eyes as if to listen better, the doctor allowed his gaze to roam over the well defined muscles of Will’s body, from the smooth skin of his pectorals down along the flat plane of his almost concave belly, the view only fueling Hannibal’s hunger to possess this lovely creature. Taking the opportunity afforded by their proximity, Hannibal inhaled silently, drawing the varying scents deep into his lungs to savor them. Will smelt of sweat and dogs and a mildly offensive aftershave, but underneath, there was the deep pine of forests and the damp of overturned earth. And just the slightest sweet hint of nervous arousal. Intoxicating…….

Moving the stethoscope from Will’s chest, Hannibal leaned in closer, reaching around to place in on his back while instructing him to breathe deeply. Their close proximity placed Will’s face directly in Hannibal’s chest and the smaller man automatically turned his head to the side so that it was his cheek that was pressed against the doctor, almost nuzzling in to increase the contact. It was entirely unconscious on Will’s part, but Hannibal smiled nonetheless, pleased with the reaction.

Pulling away gradually so as not to topple Will from his position from the desk, Hannibal pretended not to notice the slightly dazed look on the younger man’s face as he busied himself putting away the stethoscope and retrieving the last items he would need to complete the “physical”.

“Everything seems to be in order, Will. Besides being a bit underweight and dehydrated, you are in good health. One last step and we will be finished.” Turning back to his companion, the doctor made no effort to conceal the items in his hands and had to bite back a dark chuckle as Will’s eyes lit up with unease at the sight of the gloves and medical lubricant.

“Um, aren’t I a little young to be needing a prostate exam, Doctor?” Will asked nervously, inching closer to the edge of the desk, looking for all the world like a deer ready to bolt. Stepping slightly forwards to block the most obvious escape route, the doctor sat the items on the desktop before lifting Will’s chin, forcing him to meet Hannibal’s gaze.

“You’re nervous. Don’t be. And normally I would agree with you regarding your age, but considering the reasons for which you are here, and the fact that prostate health can directly affect the function of male sexual organs, I really am afraid this is necessary. Now,” Hannibal stepped back, releasing Will and giving him enough space to slide down from the desk, “I believe the phrase is ‘assume the position’?” 

“Ha ha, doctor” Will groused, embarrassment flooding his features even as he obediently hopped down from the desk and turned to face it. “Hell of a time to develope a sense of humor.” 

“Oh, I’ve always had a sense of humor, Will. I just am careful to keep it well hidden.” Hannibal replied, placing a hand between Will’s shoulder blades and guiding him to bend with gentle but insistent pressure.

Will went easily enough, but immediately stiffened when Hannibal’s hands moved to the waistband of his boxers and began to lower them. “Relax,” Hannibal soothed. “I am still a medical doctor, Will. This is nothing I have not seen or done before.” The younger man did not exactly relax under his hands, but neither did he try to prevent the slide of this last barrier between them as the boxers were pushed down to gather at his knees.

Hannibal had to exert all his self control not to react to the sight before him. Will Graham’s backside was a work of beauty. Nicely sculpted and yet still soft and lush, the twin globes managed to convey all the delicious vulnerability that clung to the Will like a second skin.

“Uh, Dr. Lecter?” Will’s voice broke Hannibal free from the tangle of fantasies running through his mind to the present situation. “Are those latex gloves?”

“Yes. Are you allergic?”

“Yeah, so I guess we’ll have to postpone this part of the exam.” Will sighed with relief as he began to straighten.

“Nonsense,” Hannibal countered as he prevented the younger man’s movement with firm pressure from the hand still lingering on his back. “This need not be an issue. I myself am free from any transmittable diseases, and in your pure state, I highly doubt you are suffering from any as well. While not customary, I believe there is no inherent risk to me going in bare, as they say.” 

“What?!” Will all but squawked. “Are you serious? You can’t do that!” Hannibal could all but feel the panic vibrating in the body he held still under his hand.

“Whyever not? Unless there is something you’re not telling me Will?” Hannibal allowed a bit of suspicion to darken his voice and made note of the shudder the deeper tone drew from the the figure bent so enticingly over his desk.

“No! It's just…..the mess…” Will’s voice trailed off into embarrassed silence.

Hannibal merely snorted at the suggestion. “Trust me when I say I dealt with far worse than this during my surgical residency. Now, if you are done stalling, we should proceed.”

Guiding Will down to rest on his elbows, Hannibal carefully spread a generous amount of the medical grade lubricant over two fingers. Sliding the hand pressed to Will’s back down the long line of his spine, he gently spread the young man open. Of course Will immediately tensed, requiring that Hannibal exert a bit more force to keep him spread as he slipped his lubed fingers between the clenched cheeks.

“This will go much more smoothly if you don’t resist, Will.” Hannibal chuckled, his amusement only heightened as Will tensed further at his laughter.

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the on-oh!” The grumbled reply terminated into a surprised hiss as Hannibal’s slicked fingers began to rub slow circles against the tight ring of muscles guarding the entrance to Will’s body.

A sweet whimper escaped the smaller man trying so very hard to be still beneath the unfamiliar touch and Hannibal smiled wickedly at the innocence in that sound. If the mere caress of his fingers could pull such a sound from the boy, Hannibal could only wonder what Will would sound like when impaled on his cock.

“Is something the matter, dear boy?” He purred, increasing the pressure behind his touch while at the same time using his other hand to spread those lovely cheeks further to allow him to see as well as feel that tight opening flex and flutter against his exploring fingers. 

“Nnnggh...Are you sure this is how a prostate exam is supposed to go, Doctor?” Will managed to get out, panting a bit from the way his heart was hammering in his chest.

“Mmmm...I’m simply trying to help you relax so that this” Hannibal slid one long finger in deep into Will’s tight heat “does not cause undue discomfort.” Pulling back slightly, he repeated the motion, taking satisfaction as Will moaned in response. “You see, all the way in with ease.” Will shook his head, but did not try to pull away as the doctor continued to move his finger in and out and before long, Hannibal was able to add a second with little resistance. Oh, his boy was taking this beautifully. His boy. Yes. Hannibal had quite decided he was keeping Will all for himself. Whether the young man thought he wanted it or not.

“Dr. Lecter, what are you, ah!.... doing?” Definitely panting now, a fine sheen of sweat coated his skin as Will began to squirm in his place. 

“Hush now, Will” Hannibal soothed. “It may take a moment to locate-ah, it seems I’ve found it.” Hannibal smirked as Will went rigid beneath him, head thrown back and a cry of startled pleasure escaping through gritted teeth. “Easy now, just relax into it.l” Hannibal purred, moving the hand holding Will spread to his hip to keep the now writhing man in place. Deliberately rubbing across and around the hard nub deep inside the tight channel, Hannibal used Will’s sensitivity against him. It had a very predictable result.

Looking down between the pale thighs spread in front of his desk, Hannibal could see Will’s length filling out as he became erect, precum already leaking from the tip.

“William, have you been lying to me?” Hannibal infused his voice with disapproval while continuing to stimulate Will’s prostate with brutal precision so the younger man would not be able to focus.

“What?” Will asked, voice thick with confused arousal. “What are you talking about?” He hissed in surprise when Hannibal’s hand left his hip and fisted his cock tightly.

“This, William. This is what I am talking about. You told me you could not maintain an erection, and yet here you are, not only fully erect but already leaking and all from just the touch of my fingers inside of you.” Giving a few sharp tugs, Hannibal smiled with pleasure as the young man bucked futilely against his hold. “I do not enjoy having my time wasted, Agent Graham.”

“I didn’t lie!” Will protested weakly. “I don’t know why this is happening! Please, you need to stop!” Will began to struggle in earnest, trying to wiggle out of Hannibal’s grasp only to feel a large hand clamp down on the back of the neck, forcing his head and chest flat against the surface of the desk.

“Oh no, my dear boy. If you have indeed not been lying, that we have made a significant breakthrough in your therapy and should continue, don’t you think? Now, be a good boy and hold still for me.”

Using one foot to push Will’s boxers to the foor, Hannibal forced Will to step out by knocking one of his ankles wide with with a sweep of the same foot, causing the younger man to step wide to maintain his balance. Taking advantage, Hannibal stepped smoothly in the the newly created space and pressed tight against the raised hips. Will’s flailing arms came back to try and push the larger man way, but were caught easily and bent to the small of his back. Releasing his hold on Will’s neck, Hannibal reached up and loosened his tie before pulling it off and using it to secure the captured wrists tightly.

“Now, that’s better, isn’t it Will?” Hannibal crooned, both hands now free to roam over the bent and helpless body he held pinned beneath him.

“Why are you doing this?” Will shouted, still trying to buck the larger man off and only managing to squirm against the hard evidence of the doctor’s arousal.

“Why, to help you my dear boy” Hannibal chuckled, levering some of his weight off of the smaller man while keeping him pinned in place with a forearm across the struggling man’s shoulders. “You problems all stem from a sense of guilt whenever you begin to feel sexual pleasure. This way, you may fight as much as you like, tell yourself that none of this is your fault, that I didn’t give you a choice.” Hannibal paused, leaning back a bit to resume the play of his fingers against Will’s still tight opening. A few passes across the fluttering surface and Hannibal pushed two fingers deep inside. “And all the while, this beautiful body of yours will betray you by quickening to mine.” Will’s wail of pained pleasure spurred the predator inside of Hannibal, his movements becoming more forceful as he pumped his fingers in and out of the younger man’s heated channel.

A wicked laugh was the only answer to Will’s whimpered pleads of no and stop. “Deny it all you want, Will. Your body craves this.” Hannibal mocked before forcing a third finger in besides the two already opening Will up for Hannibal’s possession. After only a few moments of this, Hannibal decided it was enough. Still a bit tight, but Hannibal wanted it that way. Wanted to feel Will’s body give under the blunt pressure of his own as he was filled with Hannibal’s cock for the first time. It would not be the last.

Distracting Will from what he was doing by pressing hard against the younger man’s prostate, Hannibal reached down and undid his flies, pulling his aching cock out and quickly slathering it with lube. Removing his fingers, he quickly replaced them with the thick head of his cock, pressing tight to Will’s opening. Reaching up, Hannibal gripped Will’s shoulders and used the leverage to begin working his thick length into the wiggling body straining so hard to keep him out. 

“Fight me all you like sweet boy, but I will have you” Hannibal growled as the tight ring of muscles began to give and the head pushed through. Will gave a pained cry, but Hannibal was relentless, thrusting forward until he was sheathed to the hilt, his hips flush with the soft globes of Will’s ass.

“Dr. Lecter, please!” Will sobbed, begging. “Please stop! It hurts!”

“When a man is buried balls deep inside of you Will, I don’t think it's necessary to stand on formalities. Please, call me Hannibal.” And with that, Hannibal began to move. Slowly at first, deliberately dragging the head of his cock over the hard nub of Will’s prostate over and over, building the unwanted pleasure inside the younger man, knowing Will did not have the experience to fight both Hannibal and his own body. Before long, Will was moving with Hannibal instead of against him, bucking his hips in wanton pleasure as he moaned brokenly. 

Pulling the smaller body upright, Hannibal held him tightly, Will’s back to Hannibal’s front, wrapping an arm around his chest to keep him close. Nipping and sucking small bruises into the pale skin of Will’s neck, Hannibal made sure the marks were placed high enough that they could not easily be hidden. Let the world see this man was claimed by Hannibal.

“So tight, Will.” He hissed. “So good for me. Look at the way you move. You were made to writhe on my cock, made for me and me alone.” Will shook his head, denying Hannibal’s words and his own behavior, sobbing and moaning as the doctor snapped his hips, savagely thrusting into his body at the defiance. “Oh yes, Will. You are well and truly mine now. Your mouth says no, but your lovely body knows who it belongs to.”

“I’ll see you in prison for this, doctor” Will ground out against the brutal thrusts he was enduring. “See if I won’t.”

Moving his hand from Will’s shoulder, long fingers wrapped around the column of Will’s throat, forcing it into a long stretch and tilting the younger man’s face to Hannibal’s. Crushing his lips to Will’s, Hannibal devoured his mouth in a wet, sloppy kiss that was more teeth and tongue than lips. “Will you now? Then I might as well make sure having you is worth it, shouldn’t I?” 

Pulling out, Hannibal forcefully pulled Will along as he made his way to the chaise lounge, reclining on it and quickly pulling the younger man down to straddle his lap. Bending his knees, Hannibal brought his thighs up to support Will’s back and used his grip on the lithe hips to push Will down onto his cock, impaling the younger man once more on his straining length. Forcing him to lift and lower his hips at the pace the doctor set, Hannibal thrust up in time with the body moving over his, each snap of his hips driving gasps and moans from the helpless man riding his cock so beautifully. 

“And how will you go about arresting me, Agent Graham? What will be the charge? Will you be able to cry rape convincingly enough?” Hannibal mocked, working now to break down Will’s mental resistance as he had the resistance of his body. “You came here voluntarily, at night and in secret. You stripped down to nothing with little urging. A rape kit will find nothing beyond the normal signs of sex. I was very careful to prepare you, darling boy, stretching you well to take my girth so you would not tear. And what will you say when they scour my office for evidence and find your essence leaked all over my desk and couch? Hmmm? How will you defend your actions while decrying mine?” Hannibal began stroking Will’s cock in time with their motions, palming the weeping head and spreading the moisture there down the shaft as he continued to jack him.

Will sobbed in misery at the truth behind the doctor’s cruel words and the realization that this had been his plan all along. The broken sound was so sweet that Hannibal had to draw him down to claim his mouth once more.

“Give in, Will. You cannot win, and once more, you don’t really want to. Give in and I will give you relief.” Another drugging kiss, searing them both with pleasure. “Give over, sweet boy. Give over.” Hannibal coaxed, their faces close enough they shared breath as he slowed the thrusts he gave the boy into a gentle roll of his hips that had Will rocking back desperately to increase the friction he craved and crying out in frustration as Hannibal denied him with a hand forcefully stilling the movement of his hips.

Will groaned his defeat, his body going pliant as he gave in. “What do you want from me” he whimpered.

Hannibal smiled at Will’s capitulation, tilting his chin up and forcing the younger man to meet his possessive gaze. “Who do you belong to Will? I want to hear you say it.”

“You, Hannibal. I belong to you...now please!” Will begged, fully surrendered to the man who held him.

Wrapping both arms tightly around the slender body atop his, Hannibal pulled him snug against him with a growl, snapping his hips and fucking up into Will’s heat. Moving furiously to drive them both to completion, Hannibal mouthed along the delicate skin of Will’s neck, further marking it with the signs of his ownership. Reaching his ear, he growled low and deep. “You will scream for me.”

Unable to fight the pleasure the older man wrecked inside of his body and the way his cock was being rubbed furiously between their bellies, Will obeyed, throwing back his head and screaming his pleasure to the ceiling as he coated them both with his release. With a low groan, Hannibal followed, filling the tight passage milking his cock with all he had to give.

Will slumped forward, resting bonelessly atop Hannibal as his body was rocked with little aftershocks of pleasure, the doctor rubbing soothing circles on his back. He mumbled something indistinguishable into the crock of Hannibal’s neck.

“What’s that, dear boy?”

Raising his head, he met the doctor’s gaze with surprisingly clear eyes. “I said I can’t feel my arms. Untie them, please?”

Hannibal cocked an eyebrow at him curiously. “So you can arrest me, Agent Graham?”

Will yawned before answering. “Why would I want to put you somewhere where I can’t get to you again, Hannibal? Don’t think once is going to be enough.” He muttered sleepily.

Hannibal laughed, delighted with the young man’s spirit. Oh yes, he was definitely keeping Will Graham…...


End file.
